warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Songfic Series
Yeah, the title says it all. This is a series of random songfics. If you want to add yours on here or feel like writing one this casn e a community series. Please make a new section if you write one that looks like this: Songfics By__________ Thanks! You can make them with a existing scene in warriors or a scene you've made up. Maybe once a year or something we can have an 'American Idol' like thing for all the songfics! LOL, so anyways, yeah, please list the name of the song and the original artist when you write it. Thanks!--Goth MonkeyPiece by piece I lost my sainity to the penguins. 15:00, June 7, 2010 (UTC) PS. Hey guys, you can write your Songifc however you want and also, if someone uses a song you want to use, you can also use it, but just make a different title so no one gets confused. Thanks! Other Links /Warriors Idol/ - I'll set this up soon, and then we'll have it...once a year? Twice? IDK, I'll sort it out. I'll make some pol.s too so you peeps can decide. :D /Polls/ - These aren't polls for WI, just for regular Songfic writing. If you want feedback, to know which songfic to write next, come here and make a poll! www.lyrics.com - If you need lyrics, I suggest going here. idk, just a thought. :D Hope it helps. Rules Just some General Rules to follow so we can have the best songfics possible. :) #If someone waqnts to do a song you or someone else has alreayd done, they may do so as long as they put it under another title. #Please link all Songfics with the Category Songfic. #''YOU MAY HAVE NO MORE THEN 4 RED LINKS!!!! IF YOU HAVE MORE THEN FOUR REDLINKS, IT IS POSSIBLE THEY WILL BE DELETED.'' #If you have 15 songfics (or more), you may put them in an album together. Use the Heading 3 for the album and write 'Album # - Title of Your Album'. Please try not to have albums exceed 20 songfics. No redlinks in an album. #If you have cuss words in songs, please try to **** them out or @#$% like that. If they are refering to 'Hell' as a place, you may write it like that. Words like 'crap' and 'God' are exceptable. If 'hell' is used as a place, it is also exceptable. Anything else must be blotted out or changed (ex - d*** - dang) #'YOU CAN REQUEST SONGS! '''If you like how a user writes or you think they would write a song very well, you can request for them to write a song. Please keep in mind that: *They can choose whether or not to accept your request. *They have lives! So no badgering them to write. *It may not come out exactly how you wanted them to write it. *If you don't like the way they wrote it, write it yourself! :D :7. {C}If you have a suggestion for a rule, please contact me. Thanks! Songfics by Arti Album 1 - /Good Life/ Innocence - OA is Avril Lavigne and this is contrasting the lives of Whitekit and Tigerkit and their innocence and how it was taken away from them. Snowleaf - The actual name of the song is Cindy, by Tammany Hall. About a tom who is in love with a she-cat who loves someone else but slowly falls for him. Save You - OA is Kelly Clarkson. Don't Let Me Stop You - OA is Kelly Clarkson. This is Nightcloud taunting Crowfeather, telling him no to let their relationship affect his with Leafpool and Feathertail. What I've Been Looking For - OA is HSM. lol, also, I know. About two lonely orphaned kits who make a journey together to find the Clans and find strength in eachother. Never Grow Up - OA is Taylor Swift. About a queen wishing her kit could stay her kit forever. :) Just A Dream - OA is Carrie Underwood. About Forest|x|Bramble from MistClan101. When Forestheart dies, Bramblepath is left alone and desperately wishing her mate's death was just a dream. Need You Now - OA is Lady Antebellum. A Tiger|x|Sasha songfic. Invisible - OA is Taylor Swift. Traveling Soldier - OA is the Dixie Chicks. Question - OA is Scrubs. About a tom asking his crush to be his mate. I picked this mainly because I like the song and all my songfics have been emo lately. xD Enjoy! I'll Remember You - OA is No Secrets. A Leaf|x|Crow song. Yes, I hate them, but this is a really good fit for their relationship. The Outside - OA is Taylor Swift. A Crowpaw songfic. A Place in This World - OA is Taylor Swift. About Bluestar. Long Live- OA is Taylor Swift. . Songfics By Spottedhead Kitteh Gangsta - The original name of the song is Paper Gangsta by Lady Gaga. It's about Hollyleaf trying to decide whether she wants to be a medicine cat or a warrior. The Fame - Originally by Lady Gaga. It's about Squirrelpaw, Feathertail, and Tawnypelt on the journey to the mountains feeling like they can accomplish the journey while Brambleclaw, Stormfur, and Crowpaw feel they should give up. Can't Be Tamed - Originally by Miley Cyrus. It's about Squirrelflight saying that she's not owned by Brambleclaw anymore. These Four Walls - Originally by Miley Cyrus. It's about Leafpool feeling bad she ran away during the badger attack and now Cinderpelt is dead. She's singing to Cinderpelt who's in StarClan. StarClan in the Mountains - The original name of the song is Airplanes by B.O.B. It's about Hollypaw, Lionpaw, Jaypaw, and Breezepaw thinking that StarClan sent them to the mountains for a purpose but there's a hidden meaning behind it all. How Do You Love Someone? - Originally by Ashley Tisdale. It's about Leafstar trying to decide if she really loves Billystorm or not. Her heart tells her to love him but she's feeling torn apart. Deathberry - The original name of the song was Grenade by Bruno Mars. It's about Lionblaze and Cinderheart saying how they love each other but are forcing their emotions aside. Give Me Everything - Originally by Afrojack, Ne-Yo, Nayer and Pitbull. It's about Tigerheart saying how he wants Dovewing to love him but she's ignoring him. Songfics by Leaf Over and Over - Original Artist Three Days Grace. When Crowfeather keeps falling for both Feathertail and Leafpool but can't help it. Forever & Always - Original Artist Taylor Swift. When Crowfeather tells Nightcloud he'll be her mate, but he still loves Leafpool. It's All Over - Original Artist Three Days Grace. Tigerstar Tribute. Let You Down - Original Artist Three Days Grace. A cat that says to another cat they can trust him, but in the end he lets them down. Apologize - Original Artist Timbaland feat. One Republic. The LeafxCrow=Jay, Holly, Lion dilemma. Me Against the World - Original Artist Simple Plan. A Jaypaw/feather Tribute. What Lies Beneath - Original Artist Breaking Benjamin. Pretty much about the fight between Scourge and Firestar. Songfics by Maple Superstar - Original artist Taylor Swift. It's about a she-cat who falls in love with a rogue. I'd Lie - Original artist Taylor Swift. About a she cat who wants a tom but denies it. Take a Bow - Original artist Rihanna. A different Squirrel|x|Ash. Fearless - Original artist Taylor Swift. An adventurous she-cat with a taste for something else. Things will Change - Original artist Taylor Swift. A she-cat is tired of being bullied. Innocent - Original Artist Taylor Swift. You're Not Sorry - Original Artist Taylor Swift. Should've Said No - Original Artist Taylor Swift. The Other Side of the Door - Original artist Taylor Swift. A she-cat left a tom but now wants him back. Songfics by Sunny Got A Secret - Original artists The Pierces. It's about a few she-cats friends keeping a very important secret. Impossible (Songfic) - by Shonetelle. Bubbles and her mysterious mate who is also Hiddenpaw's father. Miracle - by Cascada. About Heathertail and how she feels about Lionblaze. Believe - by Britt Nicole. Hiddenkit feeling horrible about losing Kestrelkit and promising that she won't love anyone ever again. You'll Be in My Heart - Original artist Phil Collins. It's about a tom leaving his mate to go to a huge fight where he migth not come back. My Heart Will Go On (Songfic) - A songfic I will make when the Hs series reach the part - not giving any spoilers. Already Gone - by Kelly Clarkson. Pyramind - by Charice. Songfics by Forest Downpour - Original artist The Backstreet Boys. It's about a cat that lost his love. The Only Exception - Original artist Paramore. It's connected to Finding a Dream, also by me. Worry About You - Original artist 2AM Club. About three grieving cats. '''WARRIORS IDOL (1) - ROUND 1' Fool to Think - Original artist Dave Matthews Band. About betrayal. WARRIORS IDOL (1) - ROUND 2 Waiting for the End - Original artist Linkin Park. It's about... well... it's hard to describe. It's about love. Black Hole Sun - Original artist Soundgarden. Description later. xD WARRIORS IDOL (1) - ROUND 3 Beautiful Day - Original artist U2. About a cat named Bloomtail and her adventures with her crush. Songfics by Misty Baby By Justin Bieber <3- Its about Lionpaw and Heatherpaw Eenie Meenie Justin Bieber ft. Sean Kingston- Itz about a she-cat who can't chose anything. ::MORE SOON!!! Songfics by Icestorm Bone Shatters - By Hedley - This is about Firestar and Scourge, in the battle, LionClan against BloodClan. Sorry - Brambleclaw's secret thoughts. OA Buckcherry. The World I Knew - Icestorm. OA Jordin Sparks Songfics by Birchy Pack It Up OA:Eliza Doolittle. About my OC, TeeHee, and her happiness. Songfics by Snickers20 Haven't Met You Yet - By Michael Buble. About a cat that has had many loves, but hasn't made it work. Get Off Of My Back - By Bryan Adams. Some Crowfeather thing. S.O.S - By Rihanna. GoldenxNight Thingy (My charries) It's My Life - By Bon Jovi. Umm, I haven't planned this yet... Songfics by Clover Reflection - Original Artist Christina Aguilera. About a she-cat who has to pretend to be brave and valiant because she is deputy, but on the inside she's just another afraid warrior. Will her outside ever reflect her inside? Tourniquet - Original Artist Evanescence. About a she-cat (from my series, The Bravest) who commits suicide and wonders if she'll go to StarClan or not. Bleeding Love - Original Artist Leona Lewis. About Squirrelflight from Ashfur's POV. Nobody's Home - Original Artist Avril Lavigne. About Sasha, and how she longs to go back to Ken and Jean, but knows she can't. All The Things She Said - Original Artist t.a.T.u. From Crowfeather's POV, about how he loves Leafpool. Takes place before they run away in Twilight. Queenish Face - Original Artist Lady Gaga. Parody of Poker Face, from Daisy's POV. H8er C@ - Original Artist Avril Lavigne. About a tom from a she-cat's eyes, telling his ex-mate "tough luck". Songfics by Mouse Don't Stop Believin' - A story about Mistystar's struggles Say My Name - Original Artists Destiny's Child. A song from Leafpool, Feathertail, and Nightcloud's POV Beautiful - Original Artist Christina Aguilera. Brightheart's story. Songfics By- The All Orginal Wetty!!!! Nine In The Sundown Moon- Orginal Artists- Panic At The Disco. A song about Sandstorm, Firestar, Graystripe and Dustpelt finding their old territory again. East To West- Orginal Artists- Casting Crowns. A song about Frost from One World wondering just how much work it will take to save the two worlds. Teardrops- Original Artist- Taylor Swift. A songfic about how much it hurts a cat to see her love with someone else. Songfics By Hawkey {C}I Gotta Feeling - Original Artist: Black Eyed Peas. A song for Holly, Lion, Jay, Squirrel against Ashfur on the night of the Gathering. Note: I got the lyrics and mixed them up. It's not a fanfic. You Give Love A Bad Name - Original Artist: Bon Jovi. A GoldenflowerXTigerstar thing Me Against The World - Original Artist: Simple Plan. It tells about Firepaw when he first came to ThunderClan, and nobody liked him except for Graypaw. Songfics by Birdpaw Album #1- Love Is Harsh Album #2-One Of A Kind This Is War- Oa, 30 seconds to mars... Some cats, very prophetic song Structure OA. Innerpartysystem (LOL). About Bramblethorn and Goldenfurs relationship with Lilywing (Goldenfurs POV) Don't Rain On My Parade OA. Barbra Streinstein, but I like the Glee version XD... Oh you'll see who it's about. I'll give you cookies if you can guess who it's about XD Whiteclaw Can You Hear Me?-Oa. Barbra streinstein, but again, I love the glee version >.<. This is about Lilywing wondering if Starclan was actually watching them and losing her father. Songfics by Dawnshine Leafpool's Lullaby is using Mordred's lullaby, and Leafpool is singing to her kits. Sonfics by Moony Battle Cry - The Theme Song to Pokemon: Galactic Battles - Tribute to the Squirrelflight, Stormfur, Brambleclaw, Crowfeather, Feathertail, and Tawnypelt and their journey through the mountains. Songfics by Mistysun Somewhere Over The Rainbow - OA Dorothy (Judy Garland) From The Wizard of Oz. By far my best songfic, about Darkpaw's hopes to be happy. (Finished!!) You're The One That I Want - From the movie Grease. I sang this for chorus in 5th grade, so I have most of it memorized. :) About the awesomest couple ever, CrowXFeather!!! (Finished!!!) Dynamite - Taio Cruz Songfics by CatZ1324 Who I Was and Who I am - by Ruth - A tom's mate won't take him back until he cleans up his act. Songfics by Tawny!!!!!!! Fireflies - Original artist: Owl City. About the final battle between Tigerfur and Rowanclaw. I'm Blue - Original artist: Eiffel 65. About Cometkit and his emotions. Party in the U.S.A - Original artist: Miley Cyrus. About Lilystems day at Four Trees. Feel like a Monster - Original artist: Skillet. About Tigerfur's killing obsessions Songfics by Leopard Under The Sea- Original artist Sebastian the crab =). It's about how Smudge is telling Rusty it's a bad idea to go out and join the Clans. Songfics by Heartsky No Air- Original Artist: Jordin Sparks. It's about what would happen if Tigerheart joined the Dark Forest. A TigerheartXDovepaw Tribute. Songfics by Aquamarine1212 Monster-About Tigerstar and his deadly past. Songfics by Shaf Girl Landslide - About Stormfur and Crowpaw mourning Feathertail's death. Songfics by Rosie Firefly Cats- A made-up story about cats with dreams. Song? Fireflies by Owl City. The Same- A songfic featuring 'The Same' off of Build-A-Bearville by Michael and Maria. It's about two cats, uh... yeah Cats on our Knees- Featuring City on our Knees by Toby Mac. Yeah.... Songfics by Rainfire Runaway, Love - based off of one verse of Runaway Love by Ludacris. I can't sum it up in a summary, so ya gotta just read it :) Let It Be - Meh. I don't like this one, but whatever. Let It Be by the Beatles You Fight Me - A song by one of my FAVORITE bands. You Fight Me by Breaking Benjamin. :D The Trees - A song by Rush. The story and lyrics don't really tie in together, but they go along well together. Songfics by a.k.a.Sunstar9 New Divide Songfics by Spirit Mad- Artist is Ne-yo. It's about Squirrelflight's and Brambleclaw's fight in Twilight. {C}Frontline - Artist is Pillar. It's about Tigerstar and Scourge. Caramelldansen - English Version - Do not judge me xD Mine - Artist is Taylor Swift. About Feathersong and her mate, Stonestream. Meh, didn't pass. *sigh* I won't cause trouble though. Songfics by Riverpelt From This Moment On- by Shania Twain and Bryan White, about DovepawXTigerheart. In the End- by Linkin Park, about Hawkfrost. Tigerstar Feels Like a Monster - Monster by Skillet about Tigerstar Just Like You - by: Three Days Grace, about Amberheart and Tigerstar (Spoilers for the Breakaway Series!!!!) Songfics by Stealthfire White Horse - by Taylor Swift, about LeopardstarxTigerstar, SashaxTigerstar, and SquirrelflightxBrambleclaw. Cinderella - by Steven Curtis Chapman, about how Firestar felt when Squirrelflight disappeared in the New Prophecy. Back in Black - by ACDC, about Tigerstar after he became leader of ShadowClan. Angels - by Within Temptation, about Goldenflower's relationship with Tigerstar. Songfics by Nightfern Don't Mean Anything to Me - by Nelly Furtado. A cruel tom realizes love when a she-cat who loved him died. What Iv'e Done- by Linkin Park. About a tom who killed his mate for power and begins to regret it. In My Head- by Gwen Stefani. Can't Get You Out of My Head- by Kylie Minogue. About a she-cat who's in a love with a tom The Reason- by Hoobastank. About a tom who accidentally hurts a she-cat by taking another mate All Good Things Come to And End- by Nelly Furtado. I was writing this one before I saw Birdpaw had taken it. Anyway, it's about a tom who's been banished from his clan, lost his mate, lost his kits, and has basically lost the will to live. All include a hand-picked video *y's Songs Yes these are Starhaven's songs!! FK stars Feliz Navidad!﻿ Songfics by Whitestar Can you Feel the Love Tonight - Original writer is Elton John. This is about Fireheart and Sandstorm falling in love. Songfics by User:Ivypaw Doepaw (Jane Doe, Never Say Never) A new she-cat at Bayclan Intermediate School catches the snooty Eaglepaw. Ignorance by Paramore A she-cat realizes that her best friend has changed, and that she was going to move on. And she is relieved. SongFics By Loveleaf Long Live Original artist is Taylor Swift. Features Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw when the reach the new territory. Welcome Home Original Artist is Coheed and Cambria. Features Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw when the "Secret" comes out. *SPOLIER* about Leafpool's kits. Headstrong Orginal Artist is Trapt. Features the ongoing battle between Jayfeather and Breezepelt. Replay A differnet kind of Song-fic that is in Firestar's point of view. Songfics By Raven Moonshiner - Folk song covered by Cat Power. An abused former kittypet struggles to adapt to life as a loner. Cuyahoga - Originally by R.E.M.; Leopardstar is torn between leaving the forest for the sake of her suffering Clan and staying in a territory RiverClan has made its own for generations. I'm Sorry - Based on So. Central Rain (I'm Sorry) by R.E.M.; is the love between warriors from two different Clans worth it? Bring Me To Life - Originally by Evanescence The Coat Is Always On - Originally by Cat Power. Being the daughter of an infamously brutal leader isn't all mice and moonlight. Songfics By Stargaze Bleedin' Love Original artist Leona Lewis, about a she-cat who was dumped by a tom she loved, then realizes she never stopped loving him. You Were Mine Original artist The Dixie Chicks, about a she-cat who loved a tom for seasons, even had his kits, then he abandons her for another she-cat. So Long Goodbye Original artist Sum 41. Oakheart comes to Bluestar in a dream after he dies to say goodbye. Apologize Original artist One Republic. Brambleclaw's thoughts after Squirrelflight reveals that Lion, Holly, and Jay aren't hers. Back To December Original artist Taylor Swift. When Feathernose claws a squirrel that Breezefall had left on the border for her, he gets upset and stops seeing her. She tries to apologize when they talk to eachother for the first time in moons, but can't seem to figure out what to say. I Miss You Original artist Miley Cyrus. About Blossompaw's struggle to cope with her grandfather's death. Songfics By SnapeFan1 Leave Out All The Rest-Original Artist Linkin Park-about how Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw try to forget the wrong they did involving Leafpool's kits. Gravity Of Love-Original Artist Enigma-about how Bluestar sees her life flashing before he eyes before her death when Oakheart comes to take her to StarClan. I Will Not Bow-Original Artist Breaking Benjamin-about how Scourge leads BloodClan to the battle for the forest facing LionClan, which leads to his death. Songfics By Phoenix Black Paper Moon-Original Artist Tommy Heavenly6-about how Hollyleaf tells the Clans who she and her brothers really are and flees into the tunnels. Songfics By RussetfurXTigerclaw Pain- OA Three Days Grace Kind of a different styling than other songfics. (Also says that the page does not exist, so i had to post as external link. It's not really. Songfics By SweetSacrifice13 Together Again - Original Artist Evanescence. About a warrior that's dying before his mate's eyes. One of Those She-Cats - Original Song One of Those Girls by Avril Lavigne. About a tom who is left with nothing when a she-cat steals his prey. A parody. It Ends Tonight - Original Artist The All-American Rejects. About a she-cat that accidentally does something horrible, and her mate blames her because of it, causing a rift between the two. Songfics By Fawngaze ﻿I Can Take My Tick Off! - Original artist was Kagamine Rin. Toadkit wishes his mother wouldn't be so over-protective of him as he grows up and becomes a warrior. Series of Evil - Leader Of Evil- Harestar, a tyrannical she-cat leader, falls in love with a RiverClan warrior, who rejects her in favor of a RiverClan she-cat. Unfortunately, she is very angry about it. Original by Kagamine Rin. Deputy of Evil - Breezerunner, Harestar's unfortunate brother, falls in love with a RiverClan she-cat. Unfortunately, his siter's selfish problems get in the way and he is forced to do something terrible. Original by Kagamine Len. Warrior of White - Snowfur was born with white fur, pink eyes, and no place among the dark ShadowClan cats. That is, until she meets a she-cat who changes her life forever. Original by Yowane Haku Whisper of Regret - Harestar grieves for her lost brother and remembers something he used to do, and although it seemed childish at the time she decided to give it a go. But some unpleasant memories from her past come up and she is forced to relive her sins once again.... Re: Birthday - Runningbreeze is accepted into StarClan until a few cats wonder if he really deserves to be there considering his sins. So he is led to a place no cat should reside while the cats of StarClan decide whether he should join their ranks, be left to the Dark Forest cats, or to be reborn.... Songfics by Liondawn Cry Me Out; Original Artist Pixie Lott. - This is about how Nightcloud really sees who Crowfeather is to her, and how she turns her back on him vowing that she'll never look back. Because of You, it's all your fault; Original Artist, Kelly Clarkson, from the song 'Because of You' - This is about Pinestar leaving the Clan to be a kittypet and Tigerclaw's reason of never liking kittypets since and looking up to Thistleclaw as a father instead, following in his pawsteps. It's Not Over; OA Christ Daughtry. This is about Hollyleaf killing Ashfur, spilling out the secrets about her being half-Clan and then after a few seasons traveling in the tunnels, she wants a second chance to return to her loved ones. Songfics by a.k.a. Nightstar Fix you (Cold Play)-Graystripe and Silverstream-Title says it all Songfics by DuskmeadowDuskmeadow Front Row- Ref to Bluetail's Love- Dusktail and Bluetail run from ThunderClan to be with each other, like LeafxCrow. Songfics by Leopardclaw Imaginary - By Evanescence, originally. Kinda about a medicine cat's life in general. The Warriors Idol Series - For Contestants Only! REGULAR SONGFICS ABOVE THIS!!!!!!!!!! {C}Please create a heading, then put the song down with any personal comments, then which round of which season it is. Thanks! (kudos to Spirit for the idea of making this!) Songfics by Spirit Vanilla Twilight - For the contest! Round 1 of Season 1. Songfics by Sunny #2 I'm Gonna Make It - Also for the contest :) Round 1 of Season 1. Songfics By Snickers September Yays! :) Round 1 of Season 1. Songfics by Forest Worry About You - Imma win. Round 1 of Season 1. Songfics by Treestar Gravity of love - :D Round 1 of Season 1. Songfics by Birdpaw Why do all good things come to an end -Yes Round 1 of Season 1. SpoofDarklion44 Foxscar x Darklion- Hold Me Category:Fanfiction Series